Cause you and the sea set me free
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est prendre les commandes de la taverne. Prendre les commandes de Nassau parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle ferait bien mieux que son père". 1709. Eleanor Guthrie à 16 ans. Elle hait son père. Le pirate Charles Vane la rend folle et le jeu des provocations risque de prendre une tournure inattendu...


_Coucou mes amis ! :D Et voici un second OS sur la série "Black Sails", sur le couple Charles Vane/Eleanor Guthrie !_

 _C'est un OS qui se passe bien avant la saison 1, j'essaie de montrer un peu ici comment les choses ont commencés pour Charles et Eleanor mais j'ai aussi un peu mis en scène la fameuse attaque de Rosario, qui correspond dans l'histoire je pense au raid franco-espagnol de Nassau qui à eu lieu en 1703. J'ai pris cette base historique donc pour cette célèbre attaque dans lequel la mère d'Eleanor est morte. Si on calcule avec les informations de la série, on peut conclure que Eleanor à environ 25 ans dans la saison 3, ce qui voudrait dire donc qu'elle est née aux environ de 1693. Donc, au début de ce OS, Eleanor à 10 ans._

 _Ce sont les conclusions auquel je suis venu grâce aux petites infos données dans la série, et les calcul des ans. On à quasi aucune information sur l'âge de Charles, si ce n'est que c'était un "jeune capitaine" à l'époque où Eleanor avait 17 ans. Dans l'histoire, Charles Vane est né en 1680, il aurait donc techniquement plus dix ans de plus qu'Eleanor. Je pense qu'il est un peu plus jeune dans la série, environ la trentaine je dirais._

 _J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous plaira :D il m'a été en parti inspirée par la sublime musique dont les paroles apparaissent, il s'agit de " **Aquarius"** de Within Temptation. _

_Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et quel que soit votre avis, une petite review ? :D_

 _Bisous, Roza-Maria._

 _P.S : N'oubliez pas que cet OS se passe dans le passé, Charles et Eleanor n'ont pas encore vécus tout ce qu'ils avait à vivre et n'ont pas forcément les mêmes réactions qu'ils auront dix ans plus tard, dans la série._

* * *

 _ **« I hear your whispears,**_

 _ **Break the silence,**_

 _ **And it calms me down,**_

 _ **Your taste on my lips,**_

 _ **Your salty kisses,**_

 _ **They say I'm seeking out the danger,**_

 _ **That one day you won't let me go… »**_

 _Ile de New Providence._

 _1703\. Douze ans avant les évènements de la saison 1._

Un grand fracas résonna dans la maison. Comme une porte qu'on ouvre brusquement au point qu'elle se heurte au mur.

Eleanor ouvrit brusquement les yeux, désorientée. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre de sa chambre et elle vit qu'il faisait nuit. C'était étrange cela dit, elle voyait des lueurs orangés à travers sa fenêtre aussi. La petite fille de 10 ans se souleva un peu de son lit et sentit alors son cœur se mettre à battre dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en train de se lever pour descendre parler à sa mère quand celle-ci entra brusquement dans sa chambre, la faisant sursauter.

Caroline Guthrie se tenait debout à l'entrée, en chemise de nuit, une bougie à la main. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et Eleanor se figea à la vue du visage de sa mère. Un visage terrifié. Ses mains tremblaient et elle voyait la cire de la bougie couler sur sa main, mais celle-ci semblait ne rien remarquer et s'approcha pour saisir la main de sa fille et la tirer du lit en criant presque :

\- Eleanor ! Debout, vite ! Allez, ma chérie, debout !

Eleanor se laissa tirer par sa mère et sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, celle-ci l'entraîna dans les escaliers, dévalant rapidement les marches, menaçant presque de les faire tomber, jusqu'à arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, totalement vide. Richard Guthrie et son esclave personnel, Mr Scott, était partis à Port-Royal pour affaires mais où diable était passé les autres esclaves de la maison ? Où étaient les gardes du corps qui était censés les protéger en l'absence de son père ? Eleanor regardait autour d'elle mais les bougies étaient toute éteintes et l'obscurité régnait dans la demeure, de même que le silence. Cela dit, Eleanor manqua de se figer une fois encore et de les faire tomber, sa mère et elle, lorsqu'elle entendit des hurlements en dehors de la demeure. Des hurlements de douleur, de peur, de panique.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, Eleanor ! S'exclama sa mère en la poussant encore. Dépêche-toi, vite !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mère ? Gémit-elle en continuant à la suivre.

Caroline ne répondit pas, traînant sa fille jusque dans la salle à manger où elle lâcha la paume d'Eleanor avant de se précipiter sur un vieux meuble qu'elle poussa de toutes ses forces, sa fille l'observant sans comprendre, tremblante au milieu de la pièce. Sans même y avoir fait attention, Eleanor se rendit compte qu'elle avait emportée avec elle un de ses oreiller et elle le serra d'instinct contre sa poitrine, se retenant de gémir de peur quand d'autres hurlements et des fracas de vitre brisée se firent entendre dehors. Quoi qu'il soit en train d'arriver, cela s'en prenait aux demeures dans les terres. Et celle des Guthrie était en plein milieu de la route, et de loin l'une des plus grandes et des plus riches. Elle serait une cible parfaite.

Une fois le meuble retirer, sa mère se mit à genoux sur le sol et retira d'un coup sec un tapis avant de commencer à passer sa main sur le bord des planches de bois, cherchant apparemment quelque chose et au bout de quelque secondes, trouva une sorte de corde qu'elle tira de toute ses forces, et Eleanor recula lorsque les planches se soulevèrent à ce geste, révélant une trappe secrète ancrée dans le sol. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il y avait une cachette sous leur salle à manger… mais elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Caroline Guthrie leva ses yeux verts, identiques à ceux de sa fille, vers Eleanor et lui tendit la main avec un sourire encourageant en murmurant d'un ton pressant :

\- Vas-y, Eleanor, descends.

Eleanor obéit même si elle aurait préférée que sa mère passe la première, et elle saisit sa main qui l'aida à descendre et elle sentit une échelle qu'elle agrippa et commença à descendre, sans savoir où cela la menait étant donné qu'il n'y avait que l'obscurité en dessous d'elle et que sa mère ne lui avait pas donné de bougie. Eleanor leva les yeux à mi chemin, alors qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher la main de sa mère et l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi ne commençait-elle pas à descendre, elle aussi ? Caroline se pencha pour saisir le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et le regard de sa mère se durcit un peu lorsqu'elle dit :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Eleanor, je t'interdis de sortir de là, c'est compris ? Quoi que tu entendes, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu ne remontes pas tant que ton père, Mr Scott où moi ne revienne te chercher. Tu as compris, Eleanor ?

\- Mais, mère, non, il faut que vous…

\- Ne discute pas et descends, vite, la pressa sa mère, sa voix se brisant légèrement et la douceur revenant dans son regard. Elle caressa la joue de sa fille encore une fois et murmura : allez ma chérie, vas y. Et surtout ne fais pas le moindre bruit. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Eleanor eut quelques secondes d'hésitations, n'aimant absolument pas tout cela mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le choix, lui serrant la main une dernière fois et la lâchant alors avant de fermer brusquement la trappe, la plongeant dans l'obscurité totale. Eleanor entendit que sa mère remettait le tapis et le meuble en place avant de quitter l'endroit. Eleanor mourrait d'envie de remonter et de cogner contre la trappe, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien en faire. Elle obéirait à sa mère, même si elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle tâtonna avec ses jambes dans le noir afin de trouver ce qu'il lui resta à descendre d'échelle et finit par trouver le sol froid et légèrement humide sous ses pieds nus. Elle se laissa tomber assise et passa ses mains autour de ses genoux devant l'échelle, et commença à attendre, se retenant difficilement de pleurer. Elle pourrait le faire, personne n'était là pour la voir, mais Eleanor détestait pleurer, même toute seule.

Elle fit ce que sa mère lui dit et ne bougea pas. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une demi heure, elle entendit des fracas violent dans la maison. Des fenêtres qu'on brisait, des meubles qu'on jetait sur le sol. Elle n'entendit cela dit pas le moindre cri, à part des voix d'hommes donner des ordres sec en espagnol. Cela ne pouvait que vouloir dire que sa mère avait pu se réfugier quelque part, ailleurs et qu'elle était aussi en sécurité. Eleanor fit attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, comme sa mère le lui avait dit, et elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'enfoncer son visage entre ses genoux et d'attendre, en écoutant les voix des espagnols continuer à parler brusquement juste au-dessus de sa tête. Cela dura ce qui lui sembla être des heures, des heures où les fracas de meubles brisés la faisait sursauter de peur à chaque fois, des heures où elle voyait de vagues lueurs de lumières à travers les fissures du plancher grâce aux torches des hommes. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par quitter les lieux mais Eleanor ne sortit pas. Même sans l'ordre de sa mère, elle en aurait été incapable tellement elle s'était figée sur elle-même, tachant de contenir ses tremblements de peur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle put voir que le jour s'était levé, la lumière apparaissant dans les fissures des planches, encore une fois. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle commençait à avoir faim et soif, et voilà un moment déjà qu'elle tremblotait de froid. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et au bout de plusieurs autres heures d'attente, elle s'assoupit contre son coussin, allongé à même le sol, s'endormant en répétant la même phrase dans sa tête : _revenez, mère, s'il vous plait…_

C'est une araignée qui la réveilla. Elle commençait à monter sur son visage, et Eleanor eut une belle vue sur ses longues et grandes pattes noires quand elle ouvrit les yeux et elle la retira d'un geste brusque, se relevant d'un bond. Au même moment, alors qu'elle se sentait prête à céder aux larmes cette fois, elle entendit à nouveau le meuble se déplacer et elle leva les yeux avec espoir, sentant le soulagement immense l'envahir. Sa mère revenait. Enfin ! Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette cave obscure, mais elle ne voulait pas y rester une minute de plus. Elle voulait juste retrouver les bras de sa mère.

Mais ce ne fut pas le visage de sa mère qui apparût dans la trappe, éclairée par une torche. Ce fut celui de Mr Scott. Un soulagement immense se lut dans ses yeux quand il vit qu'elle allait bien et il descendit immédiatement, lui tendant la main en murmurant de sa voix grave et calme :

\- Eleanor… tout va bien, c'est terminé. Venez avec moi, nous partons d'ici.

Eleanor le regarda quelques secondes, mourant d'envie de lui demander où étaient sa mère et son père aussi car si Mr Scott était de retour de Port-Royal, cela voulait dire que son père aussi, forcément. Mais quelque chose dans le visage de Mr Scott l'en empêcha. Il semblait épuisé. Epuisé, et incroyablement triste aussi, bien qu'une lueur s'était rallumé dans son regard quand il l'avait découvert. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si son épouse et sa fille avaient pu être mis en sécurité. Elle l'espérait. Elle aimait bien la petite Madi, même si elle était un peu trop collante à son goût quand Mr Scott l'amenait jusqu'en dans la demeure des Guthrie.

Eleanor saisit la main de Mr Scott qui l'aida à remonter l'échelle. Elle se sentait mal et tanguait sur ses jambes et lorsqu'elle vit l'obscurité qui régnait à nouveau dans la demeure, elle comprit qu'elle avait passé la journée enfermée dans la cave secrète. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tellement faim. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper beaucoup car la vision de sa salle à manger la glaça. La petite se doutait bien de ce qui s'y était passé, vu les fracas qu'elle avait entendu. Mais le voir était tout autre chose. Il ne restait rien de la salle à manger. La grande table où elle dînait avec son père et sa mère avait été brisée en deux, et les chaises avait disparu. Les tableaux accrochés au murs avait été soit lacéré, soit jetés et brisés au sol et elle vit des marques de brûlures à même les murs. Toute les statuts que son père affectionnait gisait briser en mille morceaux sur le sol, de même que les verres et autres vaisselles, ainsi que les vitres. La maison ne ressemblait plus qu'à un immense chaos. Sa maison.

Elle s'en sentit tellement sonnée qu'elle ne fit pas le moindre geste de résistance quand Mr Scott passa autour d'elle une couverture avant de passer son bras autour de ses petites épaules pour l'entraîner hors de la maison. Sa maison qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Quand elle sortit dehors, elle vit un immense feu au milieu de la cour, et elle vit que ce feu venait de plusieurs meubles en bois rapporter de l'intérieur. Tandis que Mr Scott semblait presser de l'éloigner de la demeure, elle ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le feu où elle aperçut des cadavres de chevaux. Leur écurie avait été ravagée. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui retient son attention. C'est la silhouette de son père qu'elle aperçut, debout, observant quelque chose au sol. Il lui tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle eut l'impression au soubresaut de ses épaules… qu'il pleurait. Eleanor fronça les sourcils. Son père, pleurer ? Impossible. Elle voulut alors voir ce qu'il regardait sur le sol mais Mr Scott chercha à l'en empêcher.

\- Eleanor, non, ne regardez pas…

A peine eut-il commencé cette phrase qu'elle se débattit brusquement et parvint à échapper à son emprise et s'approcha un peu pour voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle regarde. Et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser. C'était comme si son esprit s'était mis au ralenti et n'admettait pas que ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux pouvait être réel. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne réagit pas. Juste quelques secondes. Après, une vague de douleur explosa à l'intérieur d'elle et la fit trembler de tout son corps. _Non. Non. Impossible. Elle s'était cachée, elle aussi, c'était évident…_

\- Mère ! Non, mère…

Elle s'était mise à courir sans même s'en rendre compte, passant devant son père qui se tenait assez éloigné du corps de sa femme et qu'elle ignora complètement. Elle entendit les appels de Mr Scott, qu'elle ignora également. Ils pouvait tout les deux aller au diable. Eleanor arriva devant le corps de sa mère, allongé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts, fixant le vide. Sa main tenait son ventre ensanglanté tandis que ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés sur le sol. A regarder son visage, on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle avait l'air en paix. Mais Eleanor était incapable de voir cela. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là avait éclatée et ses sanglots devirent aussi bruyant qu'incontrôlable. Sa vue était devenue si floue qu'elle ne voyait même pas sa mère. Etait-ce cela, ce que voulait vraiment dire le mot « douleur » ?

La petite tomba à genoux devant le corps de sa mère et posa sa main sur la sienne, sentant le sang gluant sous ses mains. Elle avait l'impression d'être en train de hurler mais elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette phrase : _j'aurais pas du lui obéir .J'aurais du sortir pour l'aider. J'aurais pas du lui obéir. J'aurais jamais du lui obéir… j'aurais jamais du lui obéir, j'aurais jamais du…_

Elle sentit deux bras fermes la saisir et la voix calme et apaisante même si emplit de douleur aussi de Mr Scott se fit entendre à son oreille et il l'a souleva, essayant de l'éloigner du corps de sa mère. Eleanor se débattit aussitôt, s'écriant « non ! Je reste avec elle, je veux rester avec elle ! » de toute ses forces et elle finit par se tourner vers son père, toujours debout en retrait derrière eux, pour le supplier du regard de lui laisser encore quelques minutes. Richard Guthrie observa sa fille d'un regard vide, même si elle vit qu'il y avait des traces rouges autour de ses yeux, et en le regardant ainsi, Eleanor eut un geste pour aller vers lui. Elle voulait les bras de son père, pas ceux de Mr Scott. Si jamais il ne lui avait fait de câlin, il ne pourrait pas la repousser aujourd'hui. Mais lorsque Richard vit que Eleanor voulait s'approcher de lui, il détourna les yeux et fit un geste de la tête à Mr Scott, lui ordonnant silencieusement de l'emmener loin de lui.

Celui-ci obéit et entraîna Eleanor, qui n'opposa cette fois aucune résistance, observant son père tandis qu'elle se laissait emporter loin de sa mère. Ce fut comme prendre un second coup de couteau dans son cœur. _Je n'oublierai pas cela, père. Je n'oublierai jamais cela,_ fut la dernière penser qu'elle eut avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots et de venir cette fois se blottir contre Mr Scott, enfonçant son visage son corps. Plus tard, elle se détesterait d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle faiblesse devant lui, devant son père qui devait voir de loin ce qui se passait. Mais à cet instant, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. Et Mr Scott, lui, ne la repoussa pas. Contrairement à son père.

Mr Scott l'avait emmené à Nassau, dans la taverne. Sur le chemin, alors qu'elle s'était plus où moins calmé, même si elle restait silencieuse et sous le choc, il lui avait expliqué que les espagnols avait mis leur menace à exécutions quand à l'empire de pirates que son père était en train de former qui avait coûté de grosses sommes à l'Espagne. Deux navires de guerre s'était aventuré dans la baie et avait pris d'assaut la plage. Le fort étant laissé à l'abandon, personne n'avait pu les arrêter. Et lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent pour aller jusque dans la taverne, elle put voir les dégâts que les espagnols avaient causés sur leur chemin. Des corps disloqués traînaient le long de la ruelle marchande principale. Des tas de bâtiments et de campement avaient été brûlés. Elle vit des femmes pleurer, serrant leurs jupes déchirées contre elles, recroquevillées dans des coins sombres dans la ville. Nassau n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre fumants où seuls les pleurs et la misère se laissait voir.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la populace commençait doucement à bouger et à se réveiller de leur choc après le raide du Rosario, le navire de guerre principale des espagnols, sur Nassau, Eleanor s'était retrouvé debout aux côtés de son père à l'enterrement de sa mère, dans les terres. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait à torrent ce jour là. Comme si le ciel savait. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, pas plus qu'un regard depuis qu'il avait détourné les yeux quand elle avait voulu s'approcher de lui et elle n'avait pas l'attention de le faire. Cela dit, elle serrait discrètement la main de Mr Scott devant le corps de Caroline Guthrie qui était mis en terre. Avant d'arriver à l'enterrement, Mr Scott lui avait remis le médaillon que portait sa mère en lui disant qu'elle aurait aimée que ce soit elle qui garde ce bijou. Eleanor avait observé l'ancien médaillon entre ses paumes pendant de longues minutes, trouvant étrange de le sentir dans sa main, étant si habituée à le voir autour du cou de l'élégante Madame Guthrie. Puis elle l'avait maladroitement mis. C'était étrange, mais après ce qu'elle avait vu à Nassau, sa douleur était comme assourdie. Elle la sentait là, au plus profond d'elle-même, comme une vague qui s'était temporairement retiré mais qui ne manquerait pas de revenir, deux fois plus violente qu'avant. Mais pendant l'enterrement, elle était de marbre. Seuls ses mains tremblotantes témoignaient de sa détresse intérieure et seul Mr Scott pouvait s'en rendre compte. Lui aussi devait être malheureux. Son épouse et sa fille avaient été tuées dans l'attaque, de même qu'une centaine d'esclaves dont plusieurs était ses amis. Mais lui aussi apparemment cachait son chagrin.

C'était peut-être la seule manière de continuer. Faire semblant et avancer. Eleanor avait bien appris la leçon et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

* * *

 _ **"I need you, Aquarius,**_

 _ **Enchanted I will have to stay,**_

 _ **I feel you, Aquarius,**_

 _ **Cause you the sea set me free,**_

 _ **You call to me, Aquarius,**_

 _ **I relinquish,**_

 _ **To your powers,**_

 _ **From your grasp,**_

 _ **I just can't hide,**_

 _ **I missed the danger,**_

 _ **I had to conquer,**_

 _ **You made me feel alive"**_

 _Ile de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1709, six ans plus tard. Neuf ans avant les évènements de la saison 1._

Elle n'aimait pas le rhum, à la base.

Cela dit, n'importe qui qui goûtait à cette liqueur pour la première ne pouvait que la détester. Elle brûlait la gorge au point qu'on avait l'impression qu'un incendie s'y était déclarée. Et pourtant, on en redemandait toujours un deuxième verre. Puis un troisième. Et au fil du temps, on s'habituait au feu qu'il déclenchait. On l'appréciait. Et on finissait par ne plus le sentir du tout.

La première fois qu'Eleanor Guthrie avait goûté au rhum, elle avait 13 ans. Seule, elle avait volée une bouteille dans les réserves de la taverne de son père, et elle s'était ensuite réfugier à l'arrière. Dieu, qu'Eleanor avait détesté cela. Et pourtant elle en avait avalé une seconde gorgé presque immédiatement. Depuis, comme tout le monde à Nassau, elle s'était habituée au rhum et pour que cela fasse effet sur elle, il fallait qu'elle en boive énormément. Des fois, ça l'arrangeait bien, car elle détestait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et cela arrivait forcément si on forçait vraiment sur le rhum. Et des fois, ça l'agaçait énormément. Comme à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle était assise à la table du bureau de son père, dans la taverne Guthrie.

Elle passa son doigt sur le goulot de la bouteille à demi vide, après qu'elle en ait avalé la moitié. C'était soit cela, soit allez briser quelque chose. La bouteille sur la tête de son père, peut-être ? Voilà une idée qui lui plaisait énormément. Qui sait, elle se laisserait peut-être tentée un jour. Eleanor serra son verre dans sa main et avala une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Cela ne marchait pas. Pas assez vite. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir se soûler, pour être honnête. Mais il n'y avait que cela à faire dans l'immédiat. Elle leva les yeux et laissa promener son regard sur l'imposant bureau de Richard Guthrie où il lui avait parlé il y à peine quelques heures avant de se retirer dans leur maison dans les terres à l'arrière de Nassau.

D'ici une semaine, elle l'accompagnerait pour Port-Royal, selon lui. Il avait des relations importantes qu'il aimerait lui présenter. Ce qui voulait en réalité dire qu'il était d'avis qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer à chercher un bon parti, un parti qui de préférence apporterait un gros bénéfice à leur famille. Eleanor inspira profondément. Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, ni demandé son avis. Il s'était contenté d'annoncer aussi clairement et froidement que lorsqu'il parlait affaire avec ses partenaires. Comme si il n'était pas question de l'avenir de sa fille unique.

 _Il n'en à rien à foutre, de mon avenir,_ pensa-t-elle en se versant un nouveau verre en observant le soleil se coucher doucement sur Nassau par le balcon ouvert. Elle le savait pourtant. Elle l'avait toujours su, depuis toute petite. Cela l'énervait de ressentir à chaque fois cette pointe de douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Elle aurait du pourtant être habituée. A moins que cela ne soit quelque chose auquel on ne s'habitue pas. Dieu, si mère avait été là…

 _Elle n'est pas là. Elle est morte._ Eleanor baissa les yeux sur son verre de rhum et observa le liquide bronze. Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé, de toute manière. Sa mère, Caroline Guthrie, n'était pas une femme qui avait froid aux yeux. Quand elle était petite fille, elle lui avait révélé que son père, son grand-père, ne voulait pas qu'elle épouse Richard Guthrie. Caroline Quincey venait d'une famille respectée et d'un rang bien plus haut que les Guthrie, dont le nom ne leur était même pas familier, cette famille commençant à peine leur ascension à cette époque là et ce, dans les colonies américaines, pas à Londres. Et les Quincey était ce genre de famille arrogante et hautaine qui se croyait au-dessus de tous, quand bien même ils ne faisaient pas parti de la noblesse, ayant fait fortune il y a environ 40 ans grâce à une mine de cuivre trouvé par le plus pur des hasards. Caroline, la benjamine de trois filles, avait été promise à un petit comte vivant à Bristol. Ce à quoi Caroline à répondu en épousant en secret un petit marchand qui débutait, son cher père. Pour cela, sa mère avait été déshéritée et n'avait plus jamais eu le moindre contact avec sa famille. Celle-ci n'était même pas venue pour sa naissance. Et cela avait au final assez peu d'importance, car ils étaient rapidement partis de Londres pour Nassau. Ce qui étonnait à chaque fois Eleanor, c'était le sourire et la bonne humeur qui animait sa mère quand elle parlait du rejet de sa famille. Elle semblait si heureuse qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument. Eleanor se demandait souvent comment c'était possible, étant enfant. Aujourd'hui, elle supposait que Caroline Guthrie était simplement très amoureuse de son mari. Cela aussi, Eleanor se demandait comment c'était possible.

Est-ce que sa mère aurait été contre ce voyage à Port-Royal ? Pour être honnête, Eleanor n'en savait rien et cela ne fit que lui mettre un deuxième coup au cœur. Caroline Guthrie était morte il y a six ans, quand elle avait dix ans et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer avec elle après cela n'à plus aucune importance, car cela n'arriverait jamais de toute manière. Sa mère ne lui serait d'aucune aide. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._ Non, elle pouvait régler ce problème toute seule. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve encore comment.

Sans doute pourrait-elle aller à Port-Royal avec son père et jouer la comédie, mais Richard Guthrie ne s'arrêterait pas là. Quelque part, elle avait le sentiment qu'il espérait se débarrasser d'elle. Son encombrante fille… un investissement qui ne déboucherait sur rien, voilà ce qu'il devait penser… de l'argent dépenser à la nourrir, à l'habiller, à l'éduquer, tout cela pour qu'elle finisse chez un abruti de marchand à écarter les jambes pour pondre des mioches… Eleanor serra encore son verre dans sa paume. C'est drôle, mais elle aurait presque aimé que le verre se brise. Sentir la douleur des morceaux s'enfoncer dans ses doigts l'aurait certainement délivrée de celle qui était en train de lui brûler le ventre.

 _Allez vous faire foutre, père. Allez bien vous faire foutre._

Elle ne se marierait pas. En tout cas, pas sur l'ordre de son cher père ni avec un homme qu'il lui aurait désigné. Hors de question. Elle préférait encore allez se jeter du haut du fort droit dans les rochers. Mais non. Il existait toujours une issue plus logique. De toute manière, il était grand temps qu'elle commence à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait vraiment faire dans les mois à venir, dans les années à venir. Elle avait 16 ans aujourd'hui, et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des décennies entière qu'elle observait, qu'elle attendait son heure. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela arriverait bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le croie. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait se tenir prête. Prête à prouver à son père qu'il avait tort. Prête à prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit, étant sa fille légitime et son unique enfant.

Eleanor se leva, laissant le rhum derrière elle, ayant perdu toute envie de boire et alla sur le balcon où elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa la rue en face d'elle, où les marchands allait et venait. Quelques pirates passait aussi bruyamment mais ce n'était que dans une heure où deux qu'ils affluerait tous dans la taverne de son père pour se soûler jusqu'à finir dans les bras des putains juste à côté. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des pirates cuvaient encore leur cuite de la veille dans leur tente, sur la plage en contrebas. Un pirate s'approcha d'un arbre et Eleanor le vit sortir son sexe pour se mettre à pisser à la vue de tous en riant et en marmonnant à son ami qui s'était arrêtez pour lever les yeux vers les étoiles.

Rien ne changeait sur son visage, mais si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait pris le fusil caché sous le bureau de son père pour tirer un bon dans la queue de ce porc. Ainsi que dans toute celles des hommes qui pissait et chiait partout dans Nassau. Cette ville puait, la moitié du temps. Une odeur de saumure, de merde et de poisson. Elle aimait cette ville. Elle l'avait toujours aimée, alors même qu'elle vivait à l'écart dans leur maison à quelques dizaines de kilomètres dans les terres. Une maison qu'elle détestait depuis la mort de sa mère. Aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, elle venait ici, dans le port, dans la taverne où ailleurs. Officiellement, elle vivait encore dans leur demeure avec son père mais elle passait tellement de temps dans la taverne qu'elle finissait souvent par s'endormir sur la couchette dans le bureau de son père. Il détestait qu'elle vienne ici, et elle le savait. Ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir. Les pirates et autres clients de la taverne avaient tellement pris l'habitude de la voir dans ces lieux qu'ils la prenaient des fois pour la patronne. Et si Eleanor voulait depuis des années avoir ce pouvoir, ce désir fut bien plus violent une fois qu'elle y eut goûté, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. On ne l'aimait pas, cela aussi elle le savait. Les hommes détestaient quand elle descendait dans la salle et donnait des ordres, mais personne n'osait non plus lui désobéir. Enfin, presque personne. Il y avait toujours ce salopard de Vane pour l'emmerder.

Charles Vane. Eleanor eut un petit rire exaspéré en pensant à celui-là. Cela faisait des années qu'il était apparu et elle avait la nette impression que la providence l'avait amené à Nassau juste pour l'exaspéré. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quand elle avait 13 ans, sur la plage. C'était trois ans après la mort de sa mère, et elle commençait à vraiment comprendre le goût de la colère et de la haine contre son père auquel elle s'était habituée, désormais. Il l'a regardait étrangement et déjà là, il l'avait énervé. Et il avait pris grand soin de renouveler cet exploit à tellement de reprises au cour de ses trois dernières années qu'une soirée où il n'était pas à la taverne pour l'enquiquiner lui paraissait presque étrange. Elle se rappelait aussi la première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, environ un an et demi après leur première rencontre. Elle avait alors 14 ans et traînait, contre l'avis de Mr Scott, dans la taverne Guthrie. Elle avait passé ce qui lui semblait être une bonne heure à fixer Vane du haut des escaliers, espérant qu'il baisserait les yeux en premier. Ce petit jeu qu'ils s'étaient lancés dès l'instant où elle l'avait revu après le coup de la plage. Cette nuit-là, elle avait perdu. Elle avait été obligée de détourner les yeux avant lui à cause de Mr Scott qui était apparu, le regard désapprobateur et exaspéré et bon Dieu ce que cela l'avait rendue folle de rage. Aussi bien, alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers après qu'il l'ait plus où moins sermonné – il avait compris depuis un moment que Mr Guthrie et lui avait beau parlé, cette petite n'écoutait pas vraiment et qu'elle finirait par prendre à nouveau la poudre d'escampette pour gambader dans Nassau –, elle avait entendu au passage le fracas d'une table brisée et avait découvert Charles Vane en train de lyncher un autre pirate sur le sol tandis que les autres hommes encourageait le combat en gueulant et en frappant les tables de leurs verres. Mr Scott avait voulu l'entraîner dehors mais Eleanor l'avait brusquement repoussé, sentant un élan de colère monter en elle à la vue de cette table en morceaux et des autres dégâts que ces deux abrutis étaient en train de causer à la taverne de sa famille. Sans même penser une seconde à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était élancée au milieu de la pièce, se faufilant parmi les pirates sans se préoccuper des appels de Mr Scott et avait saisi un verre plein de bière posé sur une table sans regarder à qui il appartenait et l'avait jeté à la figure de Vane et de l'autre chien.

Vane s'était redressé d'un coup, lâchant le second pirate – qui était à moitié inconscient, de toute façon – prêt à s'en prendre au responsable, mais il s'était figé lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille au regard fou furieux devant lui. Tous les pirates la dévisageaient comme si elle était une étrange et terrifiante créature, aussi. Eleanor avait soutenu le regard de Vane, qui l'observait silencieusement avec une étrange curiosité, le poing encore levé, montrant qu'il avait été prêt à frapper celui qu'il croyait trouver et elle s'était alors écriée, d'une voix ferme et colérique :

\- Vous deux, sortez immédiatement de ma taverne ! Dehors ! Et vous avez intérêt à rembourser le prix de cette table, est-ce clair ?

Toute la salle était silencieuse. On savait qui elle était, et les clients ne savait comment réagir. Eleanor avait brièvement regardé les hommes autour d'elle et avait senti un léger doute en découvrant les regards méprisant, voir haineux de certains hommes sur elle. Mais elle ne perdit pas face une seule seconde et avait reporté son attention sur Vane. C'était à lui qu'elle s'était adressé, de toute manière, à personne d'autre. Il l'avait fixé quelques secondes sans rien dire, la curiosité brillant toujours dans son regard, puis son poing était retombé et il éclata d'un rire sincèrement amusé en secouant la tête. Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme à ses pieds et sans prévenir, lui asséna un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant sursauter Eleanor, mais elle ne recula pas et continua à fixer Vane qui s'était alors approché d'elle, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et avait déclaré en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle :

\- Votre taverne, vos lois, miss Guthrie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. Elle l'avait souvent entendu parler avec des hommes de son équipage à la taverne. Pour dire la vérité, sa voix la déconcentrait toujours de ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Une voix très grave, bien plus que celles de tout les hommes qu'elle avait entendu jusque là. Eleanor l'avait observé sans répondre, les sourcils froncés et elle comprit vite à son ton sarcastique, qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Cependant, ses yeux de ce vert d'eau qu'elle observait depuis des mois et des mois avaient une lueur… de respect, aurait-elle dit. Il n'avait pas contesté son ordre et avait quitté la taverne, emportant au passage une bouteille de rhum pleine sur le comptoir cela dit.

Après cela, Mr Scott l'avait récupéré, furieux, aussi furieux qu'il pouvait se permettre de l'être en tant qu'esclave chargé de l'éduquer, même si Eleanor avait toujours du mal à se rappeler qu'il était un esclave tant elle était habituée à lui et qu'il lui parlait toujours de façon direct. Mais Eleanor n'avait rien écouté de son sermon. Durant tout le chemin du retour, elle s'était montré de mauvaise humeur et grognon. Vane avait ce don là, de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Trois jours après, alors qu'elle était à nouveau parti en douce pour Nassau, elle l'avait revu en fin de journée, buvant seul avec un jeune homme maigrichon qui avait l'air de parler pour deux à une table en retrait, et elle s'était approché d'eux avant d'exiger à Vane qu'il rembourse la table et elle avait précisé la somme qu'il lui devait. Le jeune homme maigrichon l'avait observé comme si elle était folle mais Eleanor ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention, restant fixé sur Vane. Celui-ci avait bu une gorgé de rhum, un demi sourire aux lèvres, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Mr Scott était apparu à nouveau. Elle avait été contrainte de le suivre mais elle avait précisé à Vane qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec cela avant de rejoindre Mr Scott sans attendre sa réponse. Après cela, Eleanor n'avait plus eu l'occasion de retourner à Nassau pendant deux bonnes semaines, Mr Scott la surveillant tel un chien de garde. Elle n'avait pu retourner à la taverne qu'avec lui pour rejoindre leur père. En attendant qu'ils discute dans le bureau, elle était restée assise sur les escaliers qui menait à l'étage de la taverne, agacé d'être laissé là à attendre. Il y avait peu de clients à cette heure là, peu venait ici dans la fin de matinée. Il y avait néanmoins quelques buveurs qui passait à côté d'elle mais elle ne les regardait pas, gardant les yeux baissés sur ses mains, essayant de ne pas céder à l'envie de filer pour aller se balader dans les campements où près du fort. Elle avait déjà poussé Mr Scott bien trop à bout ces derniers temps et il ne méritait pas qu'elle en rajoute encore. C'est alors qu'une ombre s'était arrêtée au-dessus d'elle et qu'une main laissa tomber quelques pièces dans sa paume ouverte. Surprise, Eleanor avait levé les yeux et avait découvert Vane debout près d'elle, les sourcils levés et toujours avec cette lueur amusé dans le regard.

\- Satisfaite, miss Guthrie ?

Elle allait lui répondre mais de toute évidence, il n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part et avait ricané avant de continuer à descendre les escaliers pour quitter la taverne. Eleanor avait cligné des yeux, puis avait regardé les pièces d'or dans sa main. Le compte était bon, en effet. Quelque part, elle se sentit extrêmement fière d'avoir su se faire rembourser d'un pirate et on pouvait dire que cela lui avait redonné le sourire pour le reste de la journée. En effet, elle avait été très satisfaite.

Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Elle se rappelait avoir finalement confié les pièces d'or à Mr Scott en précisant qu'il s'agissait du remboursement du capitaine Vane pour les dégâts causés à la taverne. Il en était resté bouche bée, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus contente d'elle-même. Elle avait même décroché un sourire à Vane la fois suivante où elle l'avait vu dans la taverne, pendant leur habituelle petit jeu, lui en bas, elle en haut. Sourire qui s'était évaporé quand il avait brisé la porte d'entrée de la taverne dans une autre bagarre quelques heures plus tard. Et vu que ce n'était pas lui le responsable direct de la casse, elle n'avait pas pu réclamer un remboursement, cette fois. En tout cas pas à lui et l'autre pirate ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre penny. A partir de ce moment là, elle ne se retenait plus de dire à Vane ce qu'elle pensait de lui et à lui demander souvent de dégager de la taverne. Il obéissait quand ça lui chantait. Des fois, quand elle criait sur lui, il faisait exprès de se rasseoir, avec un regard provocateur l'air de lui dire « essaie de me bouger de là » où des fois il quittait la taverne en trouvant toujours un moyen de se moquer d'elle, que ce soit par le ton de sa voix, un geste, son regard où un mot bien placé. D'autres fois cela dit, elle voyait quelque chose apparaître sur le visage de Vane, généralement pendant qu'il se battait. Quelque chose d'animal. Une lueur noir qui envahissait son regard et dans ces moments là, elle ne voyait plus aucune lueur moqueuse où joueuse en lui. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux éviter d'aller le provoquer davantage, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui jeter des regards emplis de reproches. En bref, Charles Vane la rendait folle.

La plupart des gens la trouvaient vraiment folle, par ailleurs. Elle était l'une des seules à oser agir ainsi avec lui. Tout le monde à Nassau semblait le respecter, voir même le craindre pour certains. Il est vrai qu'il était impressionnant, et intimidant, surtout quand il avait cette lueur sauvage en lui qui s'allumait, mais elle n'était jamais parvenu à avoir peur de lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle voyait pourtant bien qu'il était dangereux. C'était peut-être à cause de son mentor. Lui, il lui faisait peur, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Le capitaine Teach. Il venait assez rarement à la taverne Guthrie, n'ayant que peu d'affection pour le contrebandier de Nassau apparemment, mais les rares fois où Eleanor l'avait aperçu en compagnie de Vane, elle s'était bien gardé de trop s'approcher. Quelque chose dans cet homme ne lui plaisait pas et l'angoissait. Elle détestait le voir dans sa taverne. Elle détestait le voir en compagnie de Charles Vane, aussi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais Dieu merci, c'était rare qu'elle soit à la taverne en même temps que lui, bien que ses derniers mois, elle passait presque tout son temps à Nassau, venant à oublier qu'elle vivait dans la même maison que son père, loin de la baie.

Ces derniers temps aussi, quelque chose avaient changé dans l'aptitude de Vane à son égard. Elle ne savait pas trop si cela devait l'inquiéter où si elle devait en être flattée, pour être honnête. Son regard avait changé. Il s'attardait plus sur elle qu'avant et elle avait surpris à plusieurs reprises ses yeux s'égarer sur son corps. Quand elle lui adressait la parole, que ce soit pour lui crier dessus où non, ses réponses lui paraissait désormais à double sens. Eleanor n'était pas idiote. Certes, elle n'avait pas encore connu d'hommes et n'en avait pas spécialement envie pour le moment, mais elle n'était totalement ignorante à ce sujet. Eleanor en savait assez pour reconnaître un homme qui vous veut. Et Vane la voulait. En réalité, il ne s'en cachait même pas. Il y a environ trois semaines, tard dans la nuit, elle était sortie de la taverne, épuisée et énervée par le bordel qu'elle ne parvenait pas à gérer correctement car on ne lui reconnaissait pas la même autorité qu'avait son père. Elle s'était assise derrière la taverne, dans un coin sombre où quelques marches menaient au balcon du bureau de son père, ancré dans la taverne. De côté, il n'y avait personne et elle avait inspiré l'air frais de la nuit en regardant les flammes des torches illuminé la ruelle qui menait à la plage. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette vue. Cela l'apaisait bien mieux que n'importe quel verre de rhum.

Un bruit finit par attirer son attention derrière elle, encore plus enfoncé dans l'obscurité et elle reconnut, même dans le noir, la silhouette de Charles Vane. Son cigare rougeoyait dans l'obscurité et il s'avança un peu en la remarquant. Elle voyait difficilement son visage dans la nuit mais elle entendit clairement sa voix lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que fait Miss Guthrie toute seule, dehors, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Eleanor fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout son ton mais d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais aimée les tons qu'employait Charles Vane pour lui parler. Son visage sortit de l'obscurité quand il se pencha sur la rambarde pour mieux l'observer. Il avait l'air songeur, intrigué aussi. Avec toujours cette petite pincée mi amusé mi moqueur dans le regard qui a chaque fois donnait envie à Eleanor de lui mettre une magnifique claque. Où un bon coup de poing. Un jour, elle ne pourrait plus résister à cette envie.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. N'oubliez pas que même ici, c'est _ma_ taverne, Vane.

Elle ne l'appelait jamais « capitaine Vane ». Pas quand il était présent, en tout cas. C'était clairement un manque de respect, un manque de respect que personne d'autre n'osait se permettre de faire. Certes, Charles Vane était encore un assez jeune capitaine qui avait du mal à paraître aussi redoutable que son terrifiant mentor, néanmoins il commençait à se faire une belle réputation, suffisamment pour effrayer la plupart des habitants de cette île. Eleanor savait qu'il avait acquis un navire il y a environ un an dans un raid contre des marchands de Boston avec Teach, un brick imposant dont ils ignorait le nom et que Vane avait finalement baptisé le _Ranger._ C'était à ce moment là qu'il était devenu un capitaine plus où moins indépendant, même si il faisait encore peu d'attaques sans Teach. Néanmoins, il avait déjà ramené de jolis butins à son père, apparemment.

Il ricana légèrement en tirant une taffe de son cigare et Eleanor lui lança froidement afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre :

\- Cela fait un moment que je vous vois traîner par ici. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en mer, à chercher des navires fortunés qui vous rapportera quelques pièces grâce à mon père ? Ah, c'est peut-être parce que Teach n'a pas l'air très motivé à partir à la chasse. Vous avez peur de partir sans lui, c'est ça ?

 _Dans le mille._ Le regard de Vane se durcit et le regard qu'il lui jeta aurait pousser n'importe quel pirate à se pisser dessus de peur. Eleanor se contenta de lui répondre par un demi sourire provocant. Elle avait touché là où ça fait mal, et elle en était fière. Elle avait déjà vue que ce genre de remarque avait le don de particulièrement l'énervé depuis qu'il était capitaine. Elle avait déjà entendu des hommes dire que sans Teach, Vane n'était rien et c'était à cause de ces mêmes hommes qu'il avait tendance à détruire le mobilier de sa taverne. Charles Vane détestait de plus en plus qu'on le juge indissociable de Teach. Incapable de se débrouiller seul.

Il fit rouler son cigare entre ses doigts et se pencha un peu plus pour chuchoter d'une voix plus tranchante :

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-tu ici presque tous les soirs, depuis quelques temps ? Peut-être parce que tu espère encore que ton cher papa finisse par t'accorder un peu de pouvoir, où ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt. Est-ce que tu pense cessez un jour de mendier son attention ?

Eleanor retint son poing de justesse. _Je ne mendie rien à mon père. Rien à personne._ Cela avait failli partir. Aïe. Il n'aurait pas pu dire des mots plus douloureux que ça. Elle supposait qu'elle l'avait un peu cherché, il n'empêche que la colère s'était mise à bouillir en elle comme jamais. _Espèce de salaud._ Cela dit, elle devait reconnaître qu'il savait touché là où ça fait mal, lui aussi. Sans compter qu'il l'avait tutoyé, une première depuis qu'il l'a connaissait. Elle se releva brusquement et lui jeta un regard venimeux en lançant avant de tourner les talons, passant elle aussi au tutoiement :

\- Va te faire foutre, Vane.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ricana-t-il derrière son dos. A l'avenir, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Garde tes menaces, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour revenir sur ses pas, afin de clairement lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. C'est toi qui devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Quel que soit la relation que j'ai avec mon père, il reste _mon père._ Je pourrais très bien ruiner ta carrière de pirate avant même qu'elle n'ait vraiment commencé.

\- Essaie donc, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, l'air tout à coup bien plus amusé et détendu. Je suis curieux de voir cela. Ce serait si facile de te tordre ton petit cou avant même que tu ne prononces un mot contre moi…

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant, alors ? Le provoqua-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mh ? Vas-y, fais le. Nous sommes seuls, et ainsi je ne serais jamais une menace pour toi. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, Vane ?

 _Tu es en train de jouer avec le feu._ Eleanor le savait et elle en avait strictement rien à foutre. Ses menaces ne l'impressionnaient pas, pas plus qu'elles ne lui faisaient peur et elle était déterminée à bien le lui faire comprendre. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle sentait presque son souffle chaud sur son visage, et l'envie de lui balancer un bon coup de pied entre les jambes lui effleura l'esprit avant qu'elle ne l'écarte. Elle était idéalement placée pour cela et doux Jésus, qu'elle en avait envie, mais elle n'était pas non plus complètement idiote.

Vane haussa légèrement les sourcils et son demi sourire s'agrandit, et quelque changea dans son regard. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent une fois encore mais pas de la même manière que d'habitude. C'était une lueur à la fois plus… animale, étrangement, mais aussi beaucoup plus lucide. Ces mêmes yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres et passa brièvement sur le reste de son corps avant de revenir à ses yeux et de murmurer tout bas :

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de toi.

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les sourcils mais elle ne loupa pas sa chance de retourner la discussion à son avantage. Elle avait bien remarqué son regard, s'attardant sur tout son corps et ce n'était pas la première qu'il l'a regardait ainsi. Avec désir. Quelque part, le fait que cet homme la voulait ainsi la troublait mais elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était un trouble agréable où au contraire, gênant. La seule chose qu'elle savait, à cet instant, c'est qu'elle pouvait en jouer comme elle en avait envie et il était hors de question qu'elle passe à côté de cela.

Eleanor s'approcha doucement encore, un demi sourire apparaissant à son tour sur ses lèvres, et la bouche de Vane fut si près de la sienne qu'il aurait eu juste quelques centimètres à descendre pour l'embrasser. Elle voulait le tenter. Elle voulait qu'il sente le frôlement de ses lèvres, en lui retirant au dernier moment. Lui donner envie mais ne rien lui donner. Le laisser frustré, sur place. C'était une punition qu'elle estimait à la hauteur de son insulte. Elle le laissa croire pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la surprise naître dans ses yeux, montrant qu'il entrait dans son petit jeu. Elle sentait l'odeur de rhum et de cigare qui se dégageait de lui et l'espace d'une seconde, elle fut tentée de vraiment l'embrasser. Cette odeur l'attirait et la troublait plus qu'elle n'aimerait l'admettre et plus elle observait ses lèvres, plus elle avait envie de vraiment y goûter. La seule personne qu'elle avait embrassée jusque ici, c'était quelque jeune fille du bordel. Les lèvres d'un homme avait-elle un goût différent ? Etait-ce plus brutal ? A quel point c'était différent que d'embrasser une femme ? Elle pourrait répondre facilement à ses questions. Il suffirait de s'avancer vraiment et d'oublier sa première idée de jouer avec lui. L'espace d'une seconde, elle faillit céder à la tentation et le faire. Lui restait agréablement surpris et quelque peu méfiant, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne prenait pas les devants. Il attendait. Il l'observait et attendait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Non. Elle avait failli tomber dans son propre piège et ce constat l'exaspéra vaguement mais elle n'en montra rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le déçoive. Eleanor s'avança encore légèrement, jusqu'à sentir les lèvres de Vane frôler les siennes avant de murmurer en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Jamais tu ne m'auras.

Elle se retourna alors brusquement et le laissa sur place, tournant les talons avec la ferme intention de ne pas se retourner cette fois. Eleanor entendit derrière elle un rire grave et Vane lui lança d'un ton fort afin qu'elle entende bien :

\- Nous verrons cela, Miss Guthrie !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil d'instinct par-dessus l'épaule et fut quelque peu surprise de le voir sourire avec un amusement sincère, mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua sa route afin de retourner dans la taverne. Sur le chemin cela dit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Ce petit jeu avec lui avait le don de l'amuser. Elle avait également constaté que sa fatigue et sa lassitude s'était envolé et elle se sentait à nouveau prête à s'imposer dans cette foutu taverne. Elle irait peut-être provoquer Charles Vane plus souvent, cela avait quelque chose de revigorant.

Eleanor rit toute seule, toujours penché sur le même balcon qui avait accueilli cet échange. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite où Vane et elle s'était tenu. Il faut croire que ce qu'elle avait dit avait eu aussi un effet énergisant sur lui car il était parti trois jours plus tard pour chasser un navire marchand de Kingston dont il avait entendu parler et ce, sans Teach. Il n'était revenu il y a quatre jours, elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu à la taverne mais l'avait appris via Mr Scott et aussi par les murmures qu'il avait ramené un joli butin à son père. Il finirait bien par réapparaître, sûrement avant qu'elle ne soit contrainte de partir pour Port-Royal.

Cette piqûre de rappel l'assombrit à nouveau. Et dire qu'elle l'avait presque oublié, l'espace d'une seconde. La nuit était maintenant presque tomber sur Nassau et un vent frais vint balayer son visage et Eleanor ferma les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de la mer. Certes associé à une odeur de merde, comme à chaque fois, mais bizarrement, elle adorait cette odeur. C'était tout simplement l'odeur de Nassau. Belle et sale. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit plusieurs hommes longer la ruelle pour se diriger vers la taverne. La nuit étant presque tombée, les clients arrivaient. Son regard s'attarda sur deux hommes qu'elle apercevait de temps en temps, même si ils n'étaient pas les plus ivrognes de Nassau. Elle connaissait leurs noms… Flint. Oui, Flint, c'est cela. Accompagné de Mr Gates, bien sur. Elle connaissait Mr Gates depuis bien des années, cela faisait un moment qu'il oeuvrait à Nassau, même si il n'était arrivé qu'après l'attaque de Rosario. Elle aimait assez bien ce type. Une fois, alors qu'il s'était rapproché de Mr Scott et qu'elle était à côté de lui, il lui avait sourit d'un air joyeux et avait frotter ses cheveux d'un geste gentil, mais il avait compris à son regard noir qu'il valait mieux éviter de recommencer ça à l'avenir. Cela dit, elle l'aimait bien quand même. Ce Flint, quand à lui, était le nouveau capitaine de leur navire, le Walrus. Il n'était pas à Nassau depuis longtemps, seulement un an et il venait rarement à la taverne. Cela dit, son nom lui était resté à l'esprit parce qu'il avait parait-il enchaîner plusieurs prises très impressionnantes ces derniers mois. Il se faisait rapidement un nom, de toute évidence.

Mr Gates l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire amicale, ce qu'elle lui rendit quelque peu difficilement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer amicale et vu la tête que faisait Flint à côté de Gates, il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur non plus. Pauvre Mr Gates, toujours optimiste et toujours coincé avec des capitaines grognons. Elle rit sèchement, et jeta un coup d'œil au bordel plus bas dans la rue. Elle songea un instant à y aller, afin de se laisser aller avec l'une des filles du bordel. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais elle y avait souvent songée. Cela pourrait peut-être la détendre. Elle se sentait même capable de payer quelques pièces juste pour parler.

Mais non. Cela ne serait pas suffisant ce soir. Ce n'était pas tant du réconfort et une oreille attentive qu'elle voulait, en réalité. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose qui lui permette d'évacuer la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Et aussi énervé son père, par la même occasion. Aucune fille du bordel ne pourrait l'aider pour cela, et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller faire peser son pauvre malheur sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. Aux yeux d'une de ses filles, même si elle ferait mine de rien car elle aurait été payé pour cela, cela ne leur apparaîtrait pas si grave que cela. Et comparé à leur situation, cela ne l'était peut-être pas tant que cela. Mais ça la rendait malgré tout folle de rage. Tiens, elle devrait peut-être demander à Vane, lui qui savait la sortir de ses gonds avec tellement de facilité, il aurait sans doute quelques bons conseils à lui donner à ce sujet.

C'est là que ça lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes et leva les yeux vers la baie au loin. _Non… non, je ne vais pas faire ça._ Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Qui est-ce qui lui interdisait ? Personne ne pouvait se permettre de lui dire quoi faire avec son corps. Personne, et sûrement pas son père. Alors, quel meilleur moyen y avait-il de le lui faire comprendre que de donner son corps à un pirate ?

 _Non, non, non, ce serait donner à Vane ce qu'il veut. Pas question._ Peut-être, oui, mais elle préférait avoir Vane sur le dos plutôt que son père. Et quelque part, elle devait bien l'admettre que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour lequel elle était en train d'y penser, à cet instant précis. Les questions qu'elle avait eu cette fameuse soirée, seule avec Vane devant la taverne, n'avaient pas quitté son esprit et plus le temps passait, plus elles commençaient à devenir incessante, en réalité.

« Jamais tu ne m'auras ». Plus elle avait repensé à cette phrase, plus elle l'a trouvait creuse. Elle n'y pensait même pas vraiment, quand elle l'avait dit. La seule chose auquel elle pensait à ce moment là, c'était qu'elle avait failli céder à son propre jeu. Et pourquoi ne pas y céder, après tout ? Elle en avait eu envie, ce soir là. Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle en avait eu envie.

Perdre sa virginité avec un pirate. Voilà qui rendrait fou de colère son père. Les pirates lui était bien utile, et il ne s'en plaignait jamais, mais il ne manquerait pas de les mépriser quand il apprendra que sa fille avait ruiné toute ses chances de faire un beau mariage en s'acoquinant avec un pirate. Déjà qu'il avait sans doute eu du mal à lui trouver des prétendants convenable vu la réputation qu'il traînait derrière lui… bon, cela n'empêcherait pas un mariage si elle était honnête avec elle-même mais ce serait la provocation parfaite envers son père. Certes, elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin car, de toute manière, il était hors de question qu'elle épouse qui que ce soit, même si elle se rendait à Port-Royal…

Mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle en avait follement envie, en vérité. Elle détestait l'idée qu'elle allait donner raison à ce salaud de Charles Vane. Et elle adorait l'idée que ça allait rendre fou de rage son père. Et plus que tout, étrangement, sa curiosité brûlait, désormais. Elle avait envie de savoir, de découvrir cela. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle ne voyait aucun autre homme pour ça que Vane. Aucun n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'attirer son regard mis à part lui.

Eleanor se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'intérieur du bureau plongé dans l'obscurité puisqu'elle n'avait pas allumé de bougies, et sortit du bureau en question pour se retrouver plonger au cœur du brouhaha et de la chaleur qui régnait dans la taverne. Quelque fois, Eleanor se demandait pourquoi son père gardait cette taverne. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans leur demeure et il semblait détester les lieux. Elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire au sujet de cette taverne, elle devait admettre qu'elle y était attaché. Un jour, elle trouverait le moyen de prendre ce lieu à son père. Cela, et tout le reste.

Elle s'arrêta près du bar au passage et saisit une bouteille de rhum sous le comptoir avant de continuer sa route sans jeter un regard au barman. Sa taverne, ses lois. C'était ce que lui avait dit Vane un jour, il y a des années et elle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle sourit toute seule tandis qu'elle quitta la taverne, bousculant au passage une prostituée qui s'était égaré du bordel, et qui lui lança quelque chose qu'Eleanor n'écouta pas. A une époque, Mr Scott aurait été fou furieux si il avait su qu'elle s'aventurait seule sur la plage, dans la nuit, là où les esprits s'échauffaient le plus. Aujourd'hui, il avait compris qu'il était inutile de chercher à l'empêcher de s'y rendre, même si il insistait sur le fait qu'elle devrait avoir un garde du corps pour la protéger. Elle y pensait aussi, d'ailleurs, mais à cet instant, elle s'en moquait bien. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Quelque part, elle se disait qu'elle était folle et qu'elle jouait vraiment avec le feu. Au risque de se brûler et ce, violemment. Et quelque part, cette pensée la grisa encore plus.

Au bout de longues minutes de marches, elle arriva enfin sur la plage et elle sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer doucement tandis qu'elle s'aventura sur le sable où les campements des pirates commençait à apparaître, éclairé par d'imposantes torches posée ici et là devant les tentes. Elle marcha droit devant elle en regardant les pavillons, cherchant celui de Vane. Elle sentit bien sur elle les regards des pirates qui la dévisageait, même si cela était moins fréquent qu'avant. Tout le monde savait qui elle était, tout le monde savait qui était son père et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la toucher. Elle les ignora donc superbement, et continua à avancer en regardant les pavillons flottant au-dessus des campement, indiquant à qui appartenait les tentes et l'équipage installé et elle finit par repéré celui de Vane, tout au bout de la plage, un peu à l'écart. Le drapeau noir n'était pas très visible dans la nuit, mais elle repéra facilement les couleurs rouges vifs du crâne, du couteau et du cœur qui servait de bannière à Vane.

Elle ralentit quelque peu le pas, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure qu'elle approchait. Un feu de camp avait été fait à même le sable et plusieurs hommes parlaient autour, mais Charles n'y était pas. Elle reconnut le maigrichon qui suivait toujours Charles – Rackham, si elle avait bonne mémoire – assis sur une caisse en bois, la main dans les cheveux d'une femme aux cheveux roux qu'Eleanor avait déjà vu aussi quelques fois à la taverne, mais dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Cette dernière buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de rhum, la tête sur les genoux de Rackham tandis que celui-ci parlait vivement avec un autre homme à moitié ivre à côté de lui, mais Eleanor vit qu'il l'a remarqua lorsqu'elle traversa le campement pour rejoindre la tente d'où dépassait le pavillon, et que même si il continuait de parler avec l'autre pirate, il ne la quitta pas de son regard de fouine, visiblement intrigué. Si ils espéraient que leur jeune capitaine les rejoigne, ils allaient attendre un petit moment.

Elle entra à l'intérieur de la tente et trouva Charles accroupi devant quelque chose, et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de son arrivé, il se retourna d'un coup et la pointe d'un sabre se retrouva sous la gorge d'Eleanor. Elle sentit le fer aiguisé lui effleurer la peau mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Ce serait stupide de ne pas dégainer une arme lorsque quelqu'un entre dans votre campement, à Nassau. Stupide et suicidaire. Elle s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre. Peut-être même l'avait-elle désirée. Elle voulait le prendre au dépourvu.

Et vu la lueur de surprise qui passa dans son regard, se mêlant à la méfiance, elle avait réussi. Charles laissa son épée quelques secondes de plus près de sa gorge, la regardant avec méfiance et curiosité. Plus de méfiance que de curiosité. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit cependant par baisser son arme, bien qu'il ne lâcha pas, et par hausser les sourcils en lui lançant, suspicieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Eleanor lui sourit, bien qu'intérieurement, elle sentait son ventre se noué légèrement d'appréhension et d'excitation. Elle ressentait étrangement la même chose que la première fois qu'elle avait plongé dans l'océan, quand elle était enfant, du haut d'un rocher dans une plage un peu éloignée du port de Nassau. Cette même excitation et envie à l'idée du danger des vagues et de la profondeur, de la fraîcheur de l'eau et de l'adrénaline qu'elle allait ressentir, cette même fascination pour la beauté mouvante de l'eau et de l'écume qui se jetait sur les rochers et le sable, et cette même crainte quand à la noirceur du profond et à la violence de la mer. Exactement le même sentiment, oui. Quelque part, cet homme pouvait être aussi dangereux que l'océan, après tout. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle souriait même à cette pensée, pour être honnête.

Elle s'approcha un peu, lâchant sa bouteille de rhum qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, en tachant d'empêcher ses émotions, l'appréhension, l'excitation, la fascination, l'envie, de la faire trembler face à lui, et tandis qu'elle voyait son regard devenir de plus en plus méfiant alors qu'elle s'approchait encore un peu, amenant ses doigts à sa chemise dans l'intention de la déboutonner, n'ayant pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins pour se faire comprendre, ses doigts marquèrent une hésitation, sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi et elle lui répondit instinctivement d'un ton provocateur :

\- Tu à encore envie de moi ?

Charles fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, l'air de se dire qu'elle était sûrement encore en train de se moquer de lui. Ce constat lui apporta un vague sentiment de satisfaction, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il ne doute pas d'elle à cet instant. Ses doigts étaient encore noués sur les boutons de sa chemise mais elle les laissa tomber, décidant de s'y prendre autrement. Maintenant qu'il était juste là, face à elle, la tentation était encore plus forte qu'avant. Elle voyait ses lèvres avec les reflets des bougies allumés dans la tente, donnant une lueur orangée à son visage et comme cette nuit il y a quelques semaines, elle mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir cette barbe lui irriter les joues, voir comment était cette sensation aussi. A cette pensée, elle leva sa main sans réfléchir pour la passer sur les lèvres de Charles, promenant ses doigts sur sa barbe. Etrangement, elle avait plus où moins cesser de penser. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans une étrange torpeur. Peut-être était-ce du à la chaleur, au rhum, à l'excitation, à la peur. A ce contact, quelque chose changea dans le regard de Charles, s'assombrissant. La méfiance disparut, et elle commença à voir le même désir apparaître dans ses yeux, comme elle l'avait si souvent vu ces derniers temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Même si il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas résister. Bien que quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en aurait absolument pas envie, de résister.

Il lâcha alors son épée, qui tomba dans un bruit sec sur le bois posé sur le sable, et la seconde d'après, ses bras était passée autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui tandis que sa bouche prenait possession de la sienne. Ce fut comme un réveil assez brutal pour Eleanor lorsqu'elle se sentit emprisonner entre ses deux bras forts qui la pressait contre son corps dur. Son premier réflexe fut de se débattre, mais elle se rappela alors que c'était elle qui était venu jusqu'à lui et que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi se braquerait-elle ? _Détends-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. Alors, elle tacha d'oublier sa brève gêne et de lui rendre son baiser. Elle sentit enfin cette barbe contre sa bouche. Ça picotait, comme elle l'imaginait, mais c'était assez agréable, même excitant. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. C'était plus… animal. Plus brutal et quelque part assez doux, aussi. Elle sentit quelque chose s'allumer au fond de son corps, comme un léger brasier sur lequel on avait jusque ici souffler pour titiller mais dont on venait d'y mettre clairement le feu. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du rhum, du cigare et du sel marin. Si l'odeur l'avait toujours attiré, le goût en était encore plus exquis.

Se laissant aller, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux longs au passage, et elle fit pression sur son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Ce à quoi Charles répondit en passant ses mains plus bas afin de la soulever et quelques secondes après, Eleanor se retrouva allongé sur les fourrures empiler sur le sol, formant un matelas de fortune, et elle sentit son poids au-dessus d'elle.

Un léger trouble la gagna et l'envie de le repousser se fit encore sentir en elle. Elle avait l'impression, sous ce poids, qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper et ce sentiment ne lui plaisait pas. Sentiment qui s'alliait au fait qu'elle avait aussi l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Mais ses pensées devinrent floues lorsqu'il reprit ses lèvres, et elle sentit sa main rugueuse passer sur sa joue avant de descendre sur ses hanches, effleurant ses cuisses au passage, puis remontant. Elle sentait clairement son sexe dur contre elle et ce contact fit réapparaître l'appréhension qui l'avait titillé et alors qu'elle passait les mains sur son dos chaud, elle les sentit qui se mirent à trembler et fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le contrôler. _Ne tremble pas. Ne lui montre pas que c'est ta première fois. Surtout pas._ Pensée quelque peu ridicule, il devait s'en douter quelque part. Et si il ne le savait pas, il le constaterait assez vite si il avait un brin d'intelligence.

Charles se détacha d'elle et se releva un peu le temps de retirer sa chemise, dévoilant son torse et alors qu'elle était dans l'idée de faire de même et de se dévêtir, ses mains allèrent d'instinct se poser sur la peau chaude et dure de Charles. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et elle fut captivée par la lueur dans les yeux vert qui la dévisageait, une lueur sauvage et contrôlée à la fois. Il prenait sur lui pour se contenir, cela aussi elle le voyait. Ses doigts effleura une étrange cicatrice sur le haut droit de sa clavicule, avec une forme bizarre, comme une marque, et il grogna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit ce contact mais il ne la repoussa pas. Il aurait pu retirer sa main et forcer les choses à aller plus vite si il le voulait mais il se laissa toucher pendant quelques minutes avant de gémir et de se pencher pour enfouir son visage contre son cou, et ce fut à son tour de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre sa peau. Elle était sensible au cou, bon dieu.

Eleanor leva les mains entre son corps et celui de Charles afin de retrouver les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle commença à retirer doucement, ses doigts tremblant clairement mais à ce stade, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance après tout. Cela dit, Charles repoussa ses mains pour faire cela lui-même et lorsqu'elle sentit à la fois le frais de l'air sur ses seins ainsi que la chaleur du corps de Charles, elle se sentit vulnérable. Beaucoup trop vulnérable. Et cela ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque ses lèvres descendirent de son coup pour trouver sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, gémissant doucement, et ses pensées se brouillèrent dans son esprit. Sa barbe lui irritait doucement la peau, mais c'était une douleur agréable. Elle voulait que ça continue. Elle voulait que ça aille beaucoup plus loin. Et elle aurait voulu se recouvrir aussi. Elle en voulait plus et elle en voulait moins. Putain de merde… _Arrête de penser. Tu penses trop._

Elle sentit la main de Charles glisser entre eux vers le bas, et détacher quelque chose à sa ceinture et elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle, l'appréhension lui nouant le ventre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Charles Vane, elle se sentait intimidée. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'elle connaissait ce sentiment et ce avec n'importe quel homme. Elle se sentait presque… fragile. Et à cet instant précis, elle n'aurait su dire si elle trouvait cela gênant où si cela lui était égal. Elle avait l'impression que le feu allumé la dévorait de l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait commencé à la toucher… un feu trop violent. Et pas assez non plus.

Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé du bas, elle sentit qu'il remonta ses jupes qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, l'air frais sur ses jambes nues la faisant frissonner, bien que ce fut un doux frisson comparé à celui qu'elle ressentit qu'elle ressentit en sentant ses cuisses nues contre les siennes. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de son corps et il se tint alors au-dessus d'elle en posant un bras à côté de son visage, et elle put ainsi voir ses yeux, tandis que son autre main se glissait à nouveau entre ses jambes afin de se guider. _Voilà. Ça va arriver, là, maintenant._ Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, elle n'y arrivait pas, pour être honnête et elle finit par passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Elle en avait besoin. Leurs lèvres étaient toute près sans s'embrasser, et elle gémit alors contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, la poussée dure lui faisant bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La main de Charles passa alors sur sa joue en une caresse presque tendre, et il souffla un chuchotis d'apaisement qui la surprit un peu. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'entourer le poignet de sa main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue, le serrant doucement en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il continuait. Il alla doucement au début, mais finit vite par gémir et la poussé de ses hanches devint beaucoup plus intense. Cela faisait mal. Et cela faisait du bien, aussi. Eleanor avait toujours une main enroulé autour de son poignet, qu'elle serrait à chaque poussé en elle, tandis que son front était posé contre le sien. Son autre main à elle était dans son dos et elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau. Peut-être dans le but de lui faire mal aussi, mais elle n'y pensait pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Beaucoup plus intense. Elle avait mal, et pourtant elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Cette sensation d'être prise, d'être possédée... Elle se sentait petite sous son corps et si il y a quelques instants, elle aurait détestée cela, dans l'immédiat, elle ne trouvait rien de plus agréable. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordiller son épaule, le faisant grogner près d'elle. Il finit par gémir son nom près de son oreille et par atteindre son apogée en elle, et son propre gémissement accompagna le sien, bien qu'elle sut que son plaisir à elle avait été moins fort que le sien. Trop de douleur. Et pourtant, cela avait été plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait pu goûté à ce jour. Et elle savait qu'elle en voudrait encore plus.

Ils haletèrent pendant quelques minutes, reprenant chacun leur souffle, leurs visages encore collés l'un à l'autre et elle eut besoin d'un petit moment pour se remettre à penser correctement. Il s'était laissé allez sur elle et il était lourd. Trop lourd. Il ne l'étouffait pas, mais cela la gêna un peu et elle le lui fit comprendre en le poussant de ses jambes, et il se retira d'elle pour basculer sur le côté, encore haletant. Eleanor resta alors immobile et silencieuse, regardant le plafond en tissu de la tente bouger au grès du vent. Son souffle s'apaisa un peu et elle eut un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle venait de se donner à un homme. A Charles Vane. Complètement et entièrement. Le sentiment de vulnérabilité la frappa alors à nouveau de plein fouet. Elle était trop exposée ainsi, les seins à l'air libre, les jupes remontées sur ses cuisses. Elle se redressa alors, le cœur battant, et repoussa ses jupes sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle reboutonna son chemisier, en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement en sentant la chaleur de son corps juste à côté du sien. Elle ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve la force de se mettre sur ses jambes, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Elle sentit alors une main lui saisir doucement le bras, et elle se retourna pour regarder Charles, allongé à sa droite, l'observant d'un air indéchiffrable avant de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Sa question la prit quelque peu au dépourvue et elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle venue à lui, déjà ? _Pour provoquer ton père. Pour le défier._ Oui, cela avait été sa motivation première. Mais maintenant qu'elle se répétait ses mots dans sa tête, ils sonnaient étrangement faux et creux. C'était peut-être juste une excuse qu'elle s'était donnée, après tout. Une excuse parce qu'elle avait envie d'essayer quelque chose avec cet homme et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui céder la victoire d'avoir été le seul cette île à lui en avoir donné envie de faire ça. Mais elle pouvait au moins lui accorder cela. Un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres et elle chuchota doucement, reprenant ses mots sans mentir :

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que j'avais envie de toi.

Charles rit doucement dans l'ombre et secoua la tête. Sa main lâcha son bras pour aller caresser son dos et Eleanor ferma les yeux au frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine à ce contact et il murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Reste. Y a assez de place pour deux, ici.

\- Et tes hommes ? Demanda-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'il continuait de caresser son dos d'une main lente. Ils ne t'attendent pas, dehors ?

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, grogna-t-il en se passant le bras sur le visage.

Ce fut à son tour à elle de rire doucement. Mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quelque part, elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer. De retrouver le bureau de la taverne et le lit dans lequel son père n'avait jamais dormi et qui était plus où moins devenu le sien. Elle se sentirait pleinement elle-même, là-bas. Celle qu'elle connaissait et qui la rassurait. Elle n'aurait plus ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui la tiraillait depuis qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Et quelque part, elle se sentait bien. Au point qu'elle n'avait pas envie de bouger du tout. Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers dehors. La nuit était bien commencée, maintenant. Et plus la nuit avançait, plus les esprits s'échauffaient. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle reste, après tout.

Alors, elle se recoucha, prenant soin de lui tourner le dos. Elle aurait été incapable de rester et de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se lire sur son visage à cet instant et elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Sa joue se blottit contre la fourrure et elle vit Charles se relever afin de prendre une couverture étaler plus bas et de la ramener sur eux deux, avant de se presser contre elle et de passer un bras autour de son ventre, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son oreille et sut qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle faillit repousser le bras qui s'était posé sur son ventre, mais finit par trouver ce contact assez agréable. De même que la chaleur de son corps juste derrière elle où celle de son bras juste au-dessus de son visage. Cela atténuait presque ce sentiment d'être vulnérable qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là. Presque.

Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et il murmura alors tout bas à son oreille :

\- Tu à encore mal ?

Elle inspira profondément et secoua la tête pour seule réponse. Elle aurait été incapable de répondre vraiment. Bien sur qu'il savait. Elle se doutait bien qu'il le remarquerait. Elle avait fait non de la tête, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pas question de l'avouer, cependant. Surtout pas après cette question. Charles n'ajouta rien, heureusement, se contentant de la serrer davantage contre lui. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, silencieusement, et au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se sentir bien. La fatigue était tombée d'un coup sur elle, l'empêchant de trop réfléchir et elle fut agréablement surprise par ce sentiment qui la gagna. Elle se sentait au chaud. Protégée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était à demi consciente. Elle s'en moquait, en vérité. Elle approcha juste sa tête contre son bras, s'en servant presque comme d'un oreiller et elle finit par poser sa main sur celle qu'il avait sur son ventre pour l'amener contre sa poitrine, le gardant sous le sien. Et elle ne mit que quelques instants à s'endormir après cela, avec pour dernière image ses doigts qui se mélangent au sien contre elle.

Ce fut l'air frais qui la réveilla. L'air frais et les cris des mouettes et des vagues. Eleanor ouvrit les yeux, désorientée et mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où elle était. Et ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Elle cligna des yeux et se releva difficilement, passant sa main sur son visage pour se réveiller. Le bras de Charles était toujours posé sur son ventre et il glissa doucement quand elle se redressa. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, allongé à côté d'elle. Il dormait encore, et vu sa respiration régulière, profondément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques minutes. Pour être honnête, il l'avait légèrement surprise la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas été si brutal que cela, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru de la part d'un homme. D'un pirate. Elle entendait souvent les filles de Nassau dire que les hommes étaient le plus souvent de vraies brutes. Pas vraiment, avec lui. Plus dur, plus animal peut-être mais tout de même assez doux. Et très agréable.

Elle secoua la tête et se releva alors, grimaçant à la douleur qu'elle ressentie dans son bas ventre, mais elle l'ignora et tacha de se mettre debout sans faire trop de bruits. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler maintenant. Très honnêtement, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Elle reboutonna les derniers boutons de son chemisier et remarqua alors la bouteille de rhum pleine qu'elle avait emmené. Quand elle était venue jusque ici, elle avait d'abord cru qu'ils boirait un peu, mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas trop, au final. Qu'il garde le rhum, il l'appréciera plus qu'elle de toute façon.

Doucement, elle passa au-dessus de lui et sortit de la tente aussi silencieusement que possible, l'air frais du dehors lui rafraîchissant aussitôt l'esprit. Elle vit que le soleil était à peine levé, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, elle était incapable de dormir beaucoup, se couchant tard et se levant tôt. Quelques hommes dormaient près du feu camp éteint à même le sable, cuvant leur cuite d'hier mais plus aucune trace de Rackham et de la fille rousse qui traînait avec lui. Et en dehors des ivrognes endormis, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les campements. C'était trop tôt pour eux, la plupart venaient sûrement de se coucher.

Eleanor commença à quitter le campement, et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas. Elle se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'elle avait fait ce chemin dans le sens inverse, la veille. Presque libérée, en réalité. Libérée de sa colère. Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'inquiétude quand aux projets de mariage de son père, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce qui venait de se passer n'empêcherait en rien un mariage, elle le savait. Non, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle avait baisé avec Charles Vane qui allait bloquer son père. C'est tout simplement elle. Elle ne voulait pas se marier, et personne ne l'y contraindra et elle tâchera de faire comprendre cela à son père durant ce petit voyage à Port-Royal. Qui sait, cela sera peut-être amusant au final.

Etre épouse…Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est prendre les commandes de la taverne. Avoir des responsabilités, quelque chose à faire, être importante parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle ferait bien mieux que son père ici. Il se moquait de cette île, tout ce qui l'intéressait en était le bénéfice. Il laissait Nassau moisir dans sa merde. Elle, elle saurait faire les deux. Maintenir un profit constant tout en faisant de cet endroit quelque chose de bien plus grand que ce qu'elle était à cet instant. Elle voulait cela, et pouvoir sentir cet air marin qu'elle inspira en ce moment tandis qu'elle remontait la plage, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable qu'elle sentait à peine sous ses bottes, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour apercevoir le levé du soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau. C'était quelque chose dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Elle voulait trouver d'autres moyens d'emmerder et de provoquer Charles Vane, aussi. Et trouver d'autres excuses pour aller le rejoindre dans sa tente au milieu de la nuit. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres excuses.

 _ **They say I have to be aware,**_

 _ **That one day you won't let me go,**_

 _ **I long for your, Aquarius,**_

 _ **I need to be with you again,**_

 _ **I fear you, Aquarius,**_

 _ **My destiny till the end… »**_


End file.
